


beneath the mistletoe

by TheDragonLover



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underswap Grillby (Undertale), Undertale grillby, Winter Holiday fluff, obligatory mistletoe, reader's gender is ambiguous, written for request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonLover/pseuds/TheDragonLover
Summary: A few glimpses into the winter season, underneath those obligatory sprigs of mistletoe.---Inspired by a friend on tumblr.





	beneath the mistletoe

- **Undertale!Grillby** -

It’s all Sans’ fault, really. That’s what Grillby’s stare says anyway, as he gives the skeleton a Look that speaks more words than he has the entire evening. Sans just winks at you when you glance over, your gaze suspicious. Putting the mistletoe up there seems like too much effort, so he probably convinced someone else to do it. Just how many others had fallen victim to this little joke? Well, it’s a little embarrassing, but you’re both in a safe environment full of good people, so you aren’t too worried. Grillby immediately tells you that it’s not an obligation and he won’t be offended if you don’t want to. You tell him it’s fine. The flames on his head flare a bit.

He steps forward tentatively, wanting to be sure you’re truly okay with this. When you lean in, he flares a little again, but moves steadily closer until you can make out the hidden features of his form. Does he have lips? Yes he does, and he presses them against yours in a chaste, but not entirely brief, kiss. It’s a little dry and very warm, almost like bread fresh from the oven but much more substantial. You note that he brought his hands up to your arms, but the touch is light, as if he is afraid of caging you. Someone whistles as you two pull away, making the fire-man pop and crackle in embarrassment.

During a lull in business, he pulls you away, wanting to talk about something important.

* * *

 

- **Underfell!Grillby** -

It’s not a surprise that there’s drunk people making out at this Christmas party. It’s more a surprise that there’s mistletoe hung up everywhere, because you hadn’t thought monsters would know about this tradition, or care to perpetuate it. You were trying to avoid bumping into people as you traversed the room and stop by the bar, to find Grillby complaining that the alcohol doesn’t meet his standards. Because of course it doesn’t. Sans is also there, and he points at the two of you and starts snickering. What is he… oh. Mistletoe on the light fixture. The fire elemental looks up at it, then lifts a finger to scorch the offending material. You can’t help a comment that you didn’t expect him to chicken out. Grillby gets this look on his face that makes you think that maybe teasing him wasn’t a good idea.

That is the only warning you get before he leans forward to kiss you, nearly making you back up into Sans who complains at the invasion. His lips are hot, but not painfully so. He kisses you long and hard enough to prove a point, although you’re not entirely sure to who. Then he pulls away and says that he doesn’t need a “blasted plant” as an excuse to kiss you. Not quite expecting all of this, something about your expression causes his smirk to grow.

This party just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

 

- **Underswap!Grillby** -

A favorite little shop of yours is done up in fascinating decorations, somehow combining fire and winter motifs into something cute. It’s also very warm, which is a bit of a shock to your system compared to the wintry cold outside. Initially just popping in for a treat, you and your friends decide to stay to enjoy the toasty, cozy place, as well as the energy of the owner. Grillby hasn’t stopped moving since you entered, bouncing from customer to customer. He must love the winter holidays. It’s after you got up for another snack run that you accidentally bump into him, and a little fiery monster at your feet titters something about smooches.

You watch the already wildly dancing flames on Grillby’s head flicker more rapidly, and he chortles to himself about the spirit of the season. He holds out a hand, but it isn’t for a handshake like you first assume. Instead he bows slightly to kiss the back of yours, head tilted so he can peer over his swirly glasses at you. It is soft, pleasantly warm, and very gentlemanly. He smiles and giggles at your reaction, calling you “adorable,” and strides off to leave you standing awkwardly for a beat. The little monster finally directs your attention to the fiery mistletoe hanging over your head. That explains that, at least. But wait, you hadn’t seen him kissing anyone else, hand or otherwise…?

You notice the mistletoe hanging over the register, and how Grillby’s smile almost looks… calculating.

**Author's Note:**

> Written thanks to @crwn-juls on tumblr. Thanks for the idea, lovely!
> 
> If you want to put in a request for more of this (or with different characters), or for something new, throw an ask at my writing blog, @thatdragonsdrabbles.


End file.
